


Forever Bound By Unbreakable Chains

by DarkShade



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Addiction, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Daniel knew for years that this could happen but seeing her again...All he wanted was his wife back.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Sha're
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Forever Bound By Unbreakable Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this sitting finished for some time, so decided to post it.  
> Enjoy.

Daniel woke up and instantly knew he was tied to a chair. He winced as the rope around his wrists chafed the skin when he tested how tightly he was trapped.

“Jackson, are you awake now?”

Daniel turned to his right and saw Cam tied to the chair beside him, “Yeah. Where are we?”

Cam shrugged, “Don’t know but I’m guessing they’re not friendly.”

Now he was fully awake Daniel looked around the room they were trapped in, it was grey brick with red and gold curtains hanging at intervals. Across from where he and Cam sat was a throne and Daniel started to get a really bad feeling.  
“Where are we?”

The unexpected question from Daniel’s left made him turn to find Vala tied to a third chair.

“We don’t know,” Daniel replied, “Are you okay?”

“I’m tied to a chair,” Vala said annoyed.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Daniel grimaced he turned to Cam, “Try and move so we’re back to back. We can see if one of us can untie the other.”

The two men started to bump round when the doors swung open. Several Jaffa marched in and they stilled instantly. The guards took up positions on either side of the throne and waited. 

Cam leaned over, “Do you recognise the mark?”

“I’ve never seen it,” Vala said, “Daniel?”

Daniel said nothing. He knew the mark and he knew who held them captive. Desperation filled him and he strained at his ropes hoping to get free, hoping to free the others before their captor walked in. But that wasn’t going to happen and soon the secret he’d managed to keep hidden for so many years was about to be revealed.

The doors opened again, and Daniel felt his breath catch. He closed his eyes not wanting to watch her walk through the doors and back into his life.

“You are finally here,” her voice echoed through the room, “I have been waiting a long time to have you back with me, my love.”

Daniel shivered slowly opening his eyes he looked up at the woman standing in front of him. The clinging silver and gold dress she wore showed off every curve that he knew so well while her long black hair hung down past her waist silver ribbons laced through it with a gold tiara sitting on her head. His eyes travelled up. He found himself looking into the brown eyes that were once filled with love and gentleness, now filled with superiority and condescension. Daniel wished he was standing to face her then at least he’d have the advantage of his height, but he didn’t so instead all he could do was look up at her and say, “Hello, Sha’re.”

Daniel knew his team-mates were staring in astonishment at his greeting, but he didn’t have the energy to focus on anything but the woman in front of him.

“Let them go,” Daniel said before she could say anything.

Sha’re laughed, “Why would I do that? I worked hard to get the three of you here. It was not easy, my love finding something that would interest you enough to leave your precious Earth.”

“Why do you want them?”

Sha’re gently brushed her hand to his cheek, “They are my insurance that you will not leave this time. If you try, they will be executed.”

When she turned away from him, Daniel struggled to free himself, “Sha’re, stop this now.”

“Is that an order, husband?” she mocked him, “Because here I give the orders. Or have you forgotten.”

“Please,” he breathed, “Sha’re, please let them go and I’ll stay.”

“I have learned what your promises are worth, Dan’iel,” Sha’re sneered at him, “You can explain this to your friends then you and I will talk alone.”

“What the hell is going on?” Cam demanded as he paced the cell they’d been thrown into with the remainder of the two SG teams, “I thought...your wife is supposed to be dead.”

“She is dead,” Daniel said bitterly, “Her body and memories live on.”

“But...”

“It was the sarcophagus,” Vala interrupted, sympathy filling her voice, “Wasn’t it.”

Daniel nodded sadly, “Apophis revived her after he took over Sokar’s forces but Ammonet was gone. So, he put her in the sarcophagus over and over again until it destroyed her.”

“How long have you known she was out here?” Cam demanded. When Daniel shook his head sadly, he snapped, “How long, Jackson?”

“Five years,” Daniel cried, “Alright, I’ve known for over five years.”

“Are you insane?” Cam yelled, “You’ve kept this from us. You had to know she’d come after you and you didn’t warn anyone?”

Daniel turned away from the other man, he’d debated this with himself for so long and for a long time he’d wanted to tell Jack but every time he tried to tell his friend Daniel found himself lost for words.

“Well?”

“You have no idea how hard this is,” Daniel said, “You have no idea what it’s like seeing her now. I know what she’s capable of and with you here as hostages I have no choice but to do what she wants. Yeah, it was stupid not to tell anyone she was alive, but I doubt that would help now.”

Finished Daniel sank onto one of the beds and closed his eyes; their next meeting would come all too soon.

*********************************************

Sha’re studied herself in the mirror, she wasn’t sure the dress she wore was the right choice for her proper reunion with Daniel. Now that he was here, she had to make an effort to dress in a way that pleased him.

Looking through her wardrobe Sha’re finally found the perfect outfit for when they talked again. It was a dark red dress with a split on one side of the skirt, which would show off her legs, and a plunging neckline. Hopefully she would not be wearing it long as her plans for her husband included several hours getting reacquainted with him.

Sha’re sighed wishing it wasn’t like this but because he couldn’t accept her new life, the things she was doing to protect this world and its people she had to do this.

“My Queen,” her young servant girl said, “Your husband is waiting for you in your study.”

“Thank you, Deela,” Sha’re smiled kindly at the girl, “Do you think I look alright?”

“You look beautiful,” Deela replied.

Sha’re nodded, “You may go, Deela.”

The young girl curtsied before scurrying away while Sha’re finished fixing her hair. She was looking forward to being in Daniel’s arms again.

Daniel was standing looking out of the window across the ocean when she entered the room, she didn’t blame him it was her favourite view of the entire castle. He was wearing the horrible green clothing although the jacket had been discarded leaving him in a tight black t-shirt. Sha’re walked over to him slowly, sliding her arms around his waist the moment she was able to.

“I have missed you,” Sha’re breathed as she hugged him tightly.

She wasn’t surprised that he didn’t say anything; she knew he was a little upset at how she’d managed to get him back to her. When she released him Daniel turned, his blue eyes were cold as he looked at her. 

“You have not missed me?” Sha’re pouted.

Daniel sighed, “You know I have.”

“But you have not greeted me properly,” she reminded him, stretching up she brushed her lips to his before deepening the kiss smiling when he reciprocated.

“Sha’re, let the others go,” Daniel whispered, his hand moving to cup her cheek, “I promise this time I’ll stay.”

“I wish I could believe you,” she said, “But considering what happened the last time you were with me I prefer to have insurance that you will not leave me again.”

Daniel pulled her closer resting his forehead against hers, “Stop using the sarcophagus and come back to Earth with me. I will never leave you.”

Sha’re pulled away from him annoyed, “You mean leave here and become your servant again?”

“What?”

“The silly little girl who would do whatever you asked because she knew no differently,” Sha’re challenged, “Is that what you want?”

“I want my wife,” Daniel snapped, “The woman who knew what was right and wrong, the woman who wanted a child with me because she wanted to be a mother not because it gave her power over people she enslaved.”

“Power?” Sha’re laughed at him, “I do not need the child for power, I am a Queen. Or is this your way of telling me you have found another woman to share your bed? Your friend Carter or perhaps it is the woman in the cells. Is that why you want me to release her because she is your whore?”

Daniel closed his eyes, “Stop it.”

“Is she the reason you left me?” Sha’re’s eyes hardened, “So you could return to her bed?”

“I left because I couldn’t stand to watch the woman I love disappearing because of that damn box,” Daniel retorted.

Sha’re’s eyes lit up with a genuine smile, “I knew you still loved me.”

“Sha’re,” pain filled Daniel’s eyes and voice, “I have never loved anyone but you.”

Sha’re reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her again. 

Daniel couldn’t resist the drugging kiss and his arms tightened around his wife’s slim waist. The problem he’d always had was Daniel knew he couldn’t think straight when Sha’re kissed him. When she pressed against him Daniel’s resolve crumbled and he didn’t stop her untucking his t-shirt sliding her hands along his stomach.

Very quickly Sha’re moved him into her bedroom and they fell onto the bed. Daniel hated himself sometimes because he would never stop this, because he could never stop this.

Sha’re broke away from him, her dark eyes filled with triumph as she looked down on him.

“My husband, this is more the greeting I expected from you,” she sighed.

Daniel closed his eyes, “We shouldn’t be doing this while my friends are in a cell.”

“Once we have said hello properly then we will discuss your friends,” Sha’re told him, “Until then you need to focus.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel moaned as her lips brushed against his once more. Finally he gave in and pulled her down, Mitchell, Vala and the others were safe for now so he decided to stop fighting for the moment. The feel of Sha’re’s silken skin against him, her scent filled his senses and Daniel let go just wanting to be with his wife.

Daniel sat on the edge of the large bed with his head in his hands, he always regretted letting his need for Sha’re getting in the way of his better judgement. He felt her arms slide around him again as her lips brushed along his shoulder.

“I almost forgot how good that could be, my love,” Sha’re murmured in his ear, “It has been far too long since we shared a bed.”

“That would be your fault,” Daniel said without moving.

Sha’re pushed him before she slipped out of bed and pulled her robe on, “You left me.”

“You left first,” Daniel whispered.

Sha’re grabbed the perfume bottle from her dresser and hurled it against the wall just above his head, “I have been here since you ran away, Dan’iel. You have always known where I was and yet you never came back.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel caught her shoulders surprised when she pushed him forcefully making him slam into the wall.

“If you want to be away from me so badly you can rejoin your friends,” she snapped.

Before Daniel could say anything, his wife had called her First Prime in.

“Take him to the cell,” she ordered, “You can be with your friends and your whore.”

Daniel let out a sigh pulling on his pants, grabbing his shirt and shoes just before the Jaffa moved him out of the room. Shoved into the cell where Mitchell and Vala were waiting Daniel dropped onto the closest bed and pulled on his t-shirt before fixing his socks and boots back on.

“Don’t ask,” he snapped as he moved to one corner, waiting until Sha’re decided to talk to him again.

Sha’re fumed at her husband, he had abandoned her when she needed him most and still he insisted it was her fault. Sha’re flung open the wardrobe and pulled out the emerald green top to sit over her leggings. Pulling her hair back she ordered her servant to clean up the smashed bottle before heading through the castle.

“Mamma,” the happy cry came as the little girl ran over to Sha’re, her long black hair bouncing while she skipped across the room.

Sha’re crouched down and opened her arms to the child. The little girl was like her husband in so many ways and no matter how angry she became the girl made her smile.

“Are you being a good girl, Kia?” Sha’re asked holding her child close.

Kia nodded, “I made you a gift.”

Sha’re allowed herself to be pulled over to the play-table, smiling at the flower Kia had made from pieces of paper. 

“That is very pretty,” Sha’re told the girl.

Kia beamed as she handed her mother the flower, “It’s for your room.”

“What will I put it in?” Sha’re asked her hand gently resting on her daughter’s back.

Kia rolled her eyes at the silliness of her mother’s question, “One of the vases.”

“But they’re not pretty enough” Sha’re replied, “Could you make me something to put it in?”

Kia nodded enthusiastically and started pulling together what she would need to make a pretty vase for her flower.

“I have to go and do some things,” Sha’re told her child, “But we will have dinner together and you can show me the vase,” Kia hugged her again and Sha’re found herself whispering, “And I have a surprise for you.”

*********************************************

“What’s the plan?” Cam asked.

Daniel let out a long sigh, “I’m not sure yet.”

“We need to do something to get out of here,” Cam reminded him.

“I know,” Daniel snapped, “Look, Sha’re isn’t going to trust me much after how I left last time so getting you home isn’t going to be easy.”

“Getting us home,” Vala corrected.

“That’s what I said,” Daniel replied quickly, “It may take me some time to gain her trust or be able to talk her into letting you guys go.”

“We’ll need weapons if we have to fight our way out,” Cam mused.

Daniel spun, “If you hurt her, I’ll kill you.”

The other two members of his team stared at him at the threat.

“Daniel?” Vala said.

“She’s my wife,” Daniel reminded them, “I won’t hurt her. I can’t and I won’t let anyone else do it.”

“We need to get out of here.”

“And we will,” Daniel stated, “But I won’t let anything happen to her. I’ve lost her far too many times and I can’t lose her again.”

“He’s crazy,” Cam grimaced as he flopped onto the bunk across from where Daniel was sitting lost in thought.

Vala sighed and took the seat beside him, “He loves her. It makes sense now why he’s never fallen for me.”

Cam snorted at her mock sigh, “We need a plan if he can’t find a way to get us out, and we definitely need weapons.”

“If you aim a weapon in her direction Daniel will carry out his threat,” Vala said, “He wasn’t being dramatic. Remember the story O’Neill told about the first mission, how Daniel blew away the Jaffa who killed her the first time.”

Cam winced, Daniel had known the woman barely two days when that had happened, “Then we keep away from her. But I’m getting us all out of here and that includes him.”

Vala sighed as she watched the archaeologist, “I don’t know if that’ll be possible.”

The sound of the door to the cells opening made them turn and several Jaffa marched in surrounding Daniel’s wife.

“I take it you’re ready to talk,” Daniel said, standing to face her.

Sha’re ignored him turning to her First Prime, “Give all but those two the Nier’t and return them to the planet we found them on. I have no need for them.”

“Sha’re?” Daniel demanded but she continued to ignore him turning to his team-mates.

“You two are all I need,” Sha’re continued, her eyes falling on Vala who drew herself up and walked to the bars, “You were once a Goa’uld host.”

Vala glanced at Daniel who shook his head for her not to respond so she remained silent simply staring at the other woman.

“You want my Dan’iel,” Sha’re stated coldly before a smile appeared on her lips, “But he has never been yours. You did not betray me in that way at least, husband.”

“Nice to know you believe me,” Daniel said.

Sha’re ignored him her focus remaining on Vala, “He will never be yours, he is mine.”

“I think that’s Daniel’s choice,” Vala retorted before she could stop herself, seeing Daniel roll his eyes in annoyance that she’d risen to the baiting.

“And he has always chosen me,” Sha’re replied, her focus moved to her husband, “Dan’iel, your friends will be fed. It is time for you to join me for dinner.”

“Jackson, you don’t have to go,” Cam said as Daniel started towards the opening cell door.

Daniel shrugged, “Yes, I do.”

Sha’re slipped her arm through her husband’s as they walked, “You should change, Dan’iel. This outfit does not flatter you.”

“It’s comfortable,” Daniel replied.

Sha’re shook her head, “But there is something you need to see, and I do not want you to look as though you are falling home after a sandstorm.”

“Fine,” Daniel knew agreeing to her wishes for something so simple was the best idea for now, “I’ll change.”

Sha’re smiled in triumph leading him to her...their room where she had his clothes laid out for him. Daniel quickly slid on the black pants and blue shirt before pulling on the soft leather black boots feeling his wife’s eyes on him.

“I almost did not keep these for you,” she whispered sadly, “I feared I would never see you again.”

At her confession Daniel wrapped his arms around her, dropping his chin onto her shoulder pulling her close to him trying to hold onto this moment.

“Stay with me this time,” Sha’re said gripping him tightly, “Please stay.”

Daniel pulled back looking into her beautiful brown eyes, “I promise. But you have to do something for me,” he felt her stiffen in his arms, but he continued before she could pull away or say anything, “You have to trust me.”

“How can I?” anger filled her voice, “I trusted you the last time and you abandoned me.”

Daniel sighed trying to think of something to say when she took his hand, “I have a way, join me in the sarcophagus tonight.”

Daniel shook his head, “What I became because of that thing still haunts me, Sha’re. I love you, let that be enough.”

She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, “We should eat.”

Relief filled Daniel, now all he had to do was stop her using the damn golden box and he could get his wife back properly. 

The dining room was small, and Daniel’s stomach growled making him realise he hadn’t eaten since before they left Earth that morning. Sha’re pulled him to the table and sat him down.

“Deela,” Sha’re called to the young woman standing nearby, “Bring my surprise.”

“Surprise?” Daniel asked worriedly.

Sha’re nodded tilting his head up to kiss him, “I have been looking forward to this.” She turned when the door opened.

“Mamma,” a happy cry came as a girl ran to Sha’re’s waiting arms.

Daniel stared in horror; the girl couldn’t be more than three years old which meant one of two things, neither he wanted to consider.

“Kia,” Sha’re sat down and pulled her child onto her lap, “I want you to meet someone. This is your father. Dan’iel, this is Kia – your daughter.”

As Sha’re confirmed the child’s identity, he stared at her, “You didn’t?”

Sha’re’s eyes clouded with anger that Daniel didn’t look at the girl, “Dan’iel, this is your daughter,” she repeated sharply.

Daniel pulled his eyes away from his wife and down to the child unable to stop his smile. Kia was an almost perfect miniature version of Sha’re, big brown eyes, golden skin, perfect bow mouth and thick black curls.

“Hello, Kia,” Daniel said softly, “It’s very nice to meet you.”

The little girl beamed, “I have a present for you.”

“Really?”

Kia shrugged a little, “I made it for Mamma, but you can share it.”

Daniel bit his lip, so he didn’t laugh, as the little girl trotted over to who Daniel assumed was her nanny and got a strange shaped brightly coloured box.

“It’s for Mamma’s flower,” Kia told him as she returned to his side, “Do you like it?”

“It’s very pretty,” Daniel said, placing it down for Sha’re to see before turning back to the girl, “You’re very clever.”

Kia beamed at him, “Mamma says I’m clever like you.”

Daniel reached out lifting the child onto his knee; he gently brushed his thumb along her cheek before kissing her forehead, “I’m sure you are.”

“Kia, you need to eat your dinner,” Sha’re interrupted motioning Daniel to put the girl on her seat at the table as the servant placed out their meals.

Daniel hugged the little girl before she went with her nanny once more after dinner, he watched her leave and the moment the door closed he turned to Sha’re.

“How could you do this?” he demanded, “You...I...Why?”

Sha’re frowned, “You left me, Dan’iel. I decided that since you would not come back and give me the child that I wanted then I would do it myself.”

“Dare I even ask where you got my DNA?” Daniel snapped, “Or are you lying about her parentage?”

Sha’re leaned over to him her hand sliding down his stomach and resting it in his lap, “You had no objections to giving me your seed at the time. I simply kept it until such time as I needed it.”

Daniel slammed his hands on the table throwing the chair back surging to his feet, “That’s insane. You’re...I can’t...How could you do this to that beautiful girl?”

“Do what?” Sha’re’s voice was cold as she stayed in her seat, “She is healthy, happy and I love her. Why is that such a horrible thing?”

“Sha’re, you stole my DNA,” Daniel yelled, “And you put yourself in that box while carrying her. You got her addicted to that thing before she was even born. That is not loving her.”

Sha’re stood, “I did not use the sarcophagus once I was pregnant. I remember from when Ammonet forced me to carry the spawn of Apophis that I could not. Kia has never been in the sarcophagus.”

Daniel dropped his head slightly ready to apologise but Sha’re stepped closer to him.

“As for stealing your seed, every night you freely slept beside me,” she reminded him, “You lay with me without any thought that you could give me a child and yet you blame me for actively creating one?”

Daniel sighed, “I’m sorry. But you stopped using the sarcophagus while you carried Kia, you can stop again and come home with me.”

Sha’re let out a cry of annoyance pushing him slightly, “Why are you always trying to take me away from here? Why do you wish to make me leave my palace?”

“Because it isn’t you,” Daniel snapped, “You’re not a Gould, you shouldn’t be here. This isn’t the woman you were raised to be.”

“What do you know of how I was raised?” Sha’re challenged.

“Sha’re,” Daniel breathed moving closer to her once more, “You fought against the God your people believed in, you stopped your people being slaves and now you’re treating these people like that.”

“These people are happy,” Sha’re replied, “Because I removed Apophis from his rule. They work each day to feed their family and spend their nights with their loved ones. How is that bad? Why does that make me such a bad person?”

*********************************************

Cam paced the cell that only he and Vala now occupied, the rest of the team that had been with them were all drugged and, from what he understood, sent back to the planet they’d been found on.

“Sit down,” Vala told him from her position lying on one of the cots, “You’re making it impossible to think.”

“We need to get out of here,” Cam snapped.

“You don’t think Daniel can get us out of here?” Vala asked.

“I think he’s a little distracted just now.”

“I know,” Vala admitted, “But if we try something, we could end up hurting him or even worse her. And you know what he’ll do if we hurt her.”

Cam let out a long sigh, “So we’re stuck.”

“For now.”

“Are you talking to me now?” Sha’re asked, watching Daniel stare through the window to where Kia was sleeping. She took his hand in hers looking up at him hopefully.

“She’s perfect,” Daniel breathed without moving, “I wish I hadn’t missed so much time with her.”

“So do I,” Sha’re admitted, she was tired and needed to rest for a while in the sarcophagus to regain her strength.

“When did you decide...” Daniel trailed off taking a deep breath, “Why?”

Sha’re tugged his hand so he was looking at her, “You left, Dan’iel. You crept away and left me. Then I heard news I never wanted to hear.”

Daniel closed his eyes as he realised what she was talking about, “You heard about my death.”

“I needed to keep a part of you with me,” Sha’re breathed, tears filling her eyes, “I needed that.”

Daniel pulled her close, “Is my study still here?”

A little confused Sha’re nodded.

“Then I need my pack,” Daniel told her, “I need the GDO then I’m sending Vala and Mitchell home.”

“Really?” Sha’re raised an eyebrow.

“I am staying here with you and our daughter,” Daniel assured, “But I won’t be able to if you insist on keeping my friends’ prisoner. I want to send them home and with them I’ll send a letter to Jack.”

Sha’re frowned, “You are telling him where we are?”

“You can read it if you want but I promise all I’m writing is to tell him goodbye.”

“I am unable to read your language as well as I want to,” Sha’re reminded him.

Daniel drew his hand across her cheek, “Then I’ll teach you. And I’ll teach Kia. I’m never leaving you again, Sha’re. I promise.”

Sha’re smiled and hugged him tightly.

Daniel sat in the room Sha’re had designated as his study the first time he’d been here. That time he’d stayed with her for four weeks before he’d made the heartbreaking decision to leave because he was sure she was truly lost to him. Her addiction to the sarcophagus seemed complete, even now her mood swings were unpredictable but what gave him hope was her declaration that she had not been in the sarcophagus for the nine months she carried their daughter.

He could get her back properly if he had the time, this letter would explain to Jack everything without giving any indication of the planet they were on and would work as his resignation from the SGC which should give him the time he needed.

As much as Daniel knew he would miss his friends, he couldn’t lose his wife again and now he had a daughter as well. His family were the most important part of his life.

Taking a deep breath, he started to write.

Cam looked up in surprise as Daniel appeared at the doors to their jail, he tapped Vala and they moved to the bars surprised when Daniel pulled out a key.

“Take these,” Daniel passed them their packs as well as handing Cam the GDO, “Come on, it’s time to get out of here.”

They quickly threw their packs on their backs before Vala looked at Daniel confused.

“Where’s yours?”

“I could only carry the two of them,” Daniel replied blandly, “Mine is waiting for me at the Gate. Now hurry up.”

They jogged along behind Daniel through the corridors of the castle and into the forest towards the Stargate. When they reached the Stargate Daniel quickly dialled Earth, he nodded to Cam who sent the signal through. 

“Go,” Daniel said, dropping down to grab his pack, “I’m right behind you.”

Cam nodded again and ran through the wormhole spinning in surprise when the Gate shut down before Daniel came through.

“Where is he?” Vala yelled as Cam shook his head wondering how he hadn’t known that Daniel wasn’t coming with them.

*********************************************

_Jack,_

_I hope you don’t hate me for doing this, but I have no other choice._

_Sha’re is alive, and it’s something I’ve known for a long time. I now have a daughter as well. I wish I could send you a picture so you can see how beautiful she is. Just imagine a miniature Sha’re with a dash of me and you’ve got Kia._

_Anyway, I’m staying here with them._

_I know this is sudden, but it’s the way it must be._

_You know how I feel for Sha’re and now we can have the life Apophis stole from us._

_Vala and Mitchell will tell you some things that I wish you would never know but I can’t stop that. The only thing I’m going to say is don’t come looking for me._

_I’m safe, I’m with the woman I love, and I have my daughter. You don’t have to worry._

_Tell Sam and Teal’c I wish I could say goodbye, but it’s not possible._

_Take care,_

_Your friend,_

_Daniel_

Jack sat reading the letter Daniel had sent to him for about the hundredth time wondering why Daniel couldn’t have trusted him with this secret. He’d always wondered about the few weeks Daniel had disappeared, but his friend always said he was taken in by some villagers until he could get to the Gate.

It showed how good a liar Daniel really was.

“So?”

Jack looked up at Landry, “So what?”

“Jack, we can’t leave Dr Jackson,” Landry reminded him, “I was expecting you to be commandeering one of the ships the moment you got here.”

Jack shrugged, “Not too sure how he’ll react to that.”

Landry stared at his friend, “You’re seriously considering leaving him in enemy hands?”

“He’s not in enemy hands,” Jack replied, “He’s with Sha’re. I don’t know if I can pull him away from her again.”

“Jack, she’s using a sarcophagus, from what Colonel Mitchell and Vala have reported she is not stable,” Landry reminded him.

Jack let out a long breath, “Assuming we can find him then I have to be the one to do it. I’m the only one who has the right.”

*********************************************

Daniel sat in his study going over the things Sha’re had asked him to work on for making the villagers lives better. She had been so happy when he returned from sending his teammates back to Earth, he knew until that moment she hadn’t believed him that he wouldn’t leave again.

“Daddy,” Kia ran into the study, “Daddy, it’s time for my lesson.”

Daniel reached down and picked up the little girl giving her a quick cuddle, “Yes, it is. What do you want to do today?”

“Learn to write like you can,” Kia told him, “You promised to learn me how to write.”

“So I did. I promised to _teach_ you to write,” Daniel smiled adoringly at her, “Let’s get your things together and I’ll teach you English first of all.”

Kia bounced off his knee and ran to her cupboard where all the things Daniel used to teach her were kept. Once she had everything she needed, Kia ran back and climbed up beside her father once more ready to learn.

Sha’re stood outside Daniel’s office watching her husband with their daughter teaching her. The past few weeks had been good as Daniel settled into life with them, Sha’re was enjoying sliding into bed with him every night and loved watching him interact with the child he’d given her.

“Mamma,” Kia cried as she saw Sha’re there, “Come and see.”

Sha’re slid into the room and settled against the desk looking at the paper Daniel held where their daughter had slowly and carefully written her own name.

“Kia Jackson,” Daniel smiled, kissing his daughter’s head, “I’m very proud of you.”

The little girl bounced on Daniel’s lap at the praise, revelling in the love and attention she was receiving from her newfound father.

Sha’re sighed happily as Daniel softly kissed along her stomach, he was being so affectionate at the moment, it felt the way it had when they first married. Sha’re tugged him up and wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips found hers.

“You are happy here?” Sha’re asked when they parted for a moment.

Daniel nodded, “I am,” at the slight tightening of her brow, Daniel kissed her forehead, “I will not leave you ever again, I promise.”

“Good,” Sha’re murmured, pulling him to her moaning with pleasure when Daniel kissed her again.

After they made love Sha’re cuddled him for several minutes before pulling away.

“Where are you going?” Daniel asked, frowning in confusion.

Sha’re smiled and kissed him quickly, “I must retire to the sarcophagus to restore my strength.”

“You restore it by sleeping,” Daniel noted, “Here. With me.”

A grimace covered her face, “You want to weaken me,” she snapped, “To make me less than you.”

“No,” he replied softly, “I just want to sleep with you beside me. I’ve missed you and I’ve missed waking up in the morning with you in my arms.”

Sha’re smiled softly leaning in to kiss him, “I love you, my Dan’iel. Tonight, I will remain in your arms.”

Daniel let out a happy sigh holding her close when she cuddled into him once more.

*********************************************

Sha’re laughed watching Daniel chase Kia across the beach, their little girl was giggling and hugged her father when he swept her into his arms.

“I’m hungry,” Kia announced when Daniel brought her back to Sha’re, “Can we have lunch now, Mamma?”

“Of course, my dear one,” Sha’re smiled, “Once your father finds us a place to have our lunch.”

Daniel chuckled, “It just so happens there is a perfect spot very close to us.”

Kia caught his hand when he placed her down and pulled him, “Come on, Daddy. Come on.”

Sha’re continued to smile seeing her husband pretend to allow their little girl to drag him along. The past few months had been perfect, and she was sure that things would get better. In a few more months she hoped she would be carrying their next child.

Following on at a more sedate pace, Sha’re watched while Daniel placed the blanket on the grass just in front of a large tree which would give them some shade from the sun. Kia took her place in the centre and helped pull out the lunch they had brought with them.

Daniel had insisted that they bring no servants with them, no guards either as today was to be a family day only. They had never needed anyone else when they lived on Abydos so they would not need anyone else now.

While they ate their lunch Daniel and Sha’re leaned against the tree talking softly, it seemed a perfect day. 

Daniel moved from his seat to cover the slumbering Kia who was curled up in the middle of the blanket tired out from her morning.

“She looks like you more and more,” he whispered to his wife when he sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Sha’re cuddled close to him, “But she has your temperament.”

“That’s a good thing. I know that temper of yours,” Daniel teased gently grimacing when he felt her stiffen, at times like this he forgot about her mood swings from the sarcophagus. He quickly added, “There were people on Abydos who would turn and run when you were annoyed.”

She giggled into his chest, “But you liked cooling my anger.”

Daniel rested his cheek against her hair as he watched the waves crash against the beach. After awhile he just breathed, “I love you.”

When Sha’re didn’t reply he looked down and found she was sleeping also. Gently Daniel eased away from her and rested Sha’re beside her daughter ensuring that they were both comfortable.

Stretching for a moment Daniel walked slowly a few paces away from the blanket, making sure he could see them at all times. He leaned against the nearest tree and watched them sleep. He missed his friends, he did, but Daniel knew that he could never leave again. 

Sha’re was spending fewer nights in the sarcophagus and he was hopeful that she would stop soon. Then he would truly have her back.

“You two make one cute kid,” an unexpected voice made Daniel spin to see the man behind him.

“Jack?”

Jack grinned when his friend hugged him.

“You’re looking good, Daniel,” Jack said when the other man let him go, “Family life agrees with you.”

Daniel frowned suddenly, “How did you find me?”

Jack motioned the back of his neck, “You’re still implanted with your tracker. We got McKay to upgrade the Daedalus sensors from the Atlantis systems. Took a little longer than I would have liked but what can you do when all I had was the galaxy as my haystack.”

“As good as it is to see you, Jack,” Daniel said worriedly, glancing to where Sha’re was lying, “I stayed for a reason.”

“I know,” Jack cut him off, “Which is why we should do this now.”

Daniel winced, “Jack, she’s getting better. She’s using the sarcophagus less and less. I can persuade her to come to Earth once she’s stopped.”

“Danny,” Jack said softly, Sam always said Daniel had a huge blind spot when it came to Sha’re and she was right, “I know you want to believe that but she’s addicted to the thing and been using it for years. You remember how hard it was for you after only a few days, don’t you?”

He watched Daniel closely. The younger man closed his eyes not wanting to put his dear wife through the pain that was coming; the pain of withdrawal that Daniel remembered all too clearly no matter how many years had passed.

Finally, Daniel nodded, “We should do it now. While she’s sleeping.”

Jack rested his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, “It’ll be okay, Danny.”

“I don’t know if I can believe that anymore.”

*********************************************

Sha’re let out a contented sigh as she woke. She stretched feeling her limbs stiffer than they should be and decided to use the sarcophagus before dinner. It would return her strength and allow her to spend the night in her husband’s arms.

A strange thrum reverberated through her and Sha’re’s eyes flew open as she recognised the sensation. She was on a space vessel.

Panic filled her as she bounced off the bed she had been lying on and looked around the room trying to find her daughter and husband. When she had exhausted the possibilities of the tiny room Sha’re ran to the door, grasping the handle she cried out in frustration that it didn’t move.

“It’s okay,” Daniel’s voice came, “Kia is safe and so are you.”

Sha’re looked up and saw him standing on the other side of a large window she had thought was a mirror when she had looked round the room.

Anger flooded her as she realised that she was a prisoner, “What did you do?”

“I’m sorry, Sha’re,” he whispered, “But I needed to get you away from that thing.”

“Where is my daughter?” Sha’re snarled at him.

Daniel folded his arms across his chest, “She’s with Jack.”

“Bring her here now,” she snapped, “We are going home.”

“We’re in hyperspace,” Daniel told her softly, “Heading back to Earth. I know that you’re angry at me right now, but this is for the best.”

With that he turned a light off and the window became a mirror again. Sha’re screamed in frustration pounding her fists against it.

Kia sat on the bed in the room Daniel had been given with a pout on her face.

“I want Mamma,” she cried.

Daniel sat beside her and pulled the child into his arms, “I know, sweetie but your Mom is sick just now. While she’s not well, I’m afraid you can’t see her.”

Tears welled in the little girl’s eyes, “But I can be good and look after her.”

“I know,” Daniel soothed, “I know you could but the type of illness your mom has means she can’t see anyone until she’s better.”

The little girl began to cry in earnest, so Daniel lay back on the bed and cuddled her until she fell asleep.

The next few hours would be when the withdrawal kicked in and Sha’re would start to feel the effects. He didn’t want her to have to go through that pain, but Daniel also knew it was the only way that she would be herself again. Holding Kia close to him Daniel relaxed for the moment with his daughter, the reason he had to put Sha’re through the pain of withdrawal.

Sha’re shivered huddling in the corner trying to retain some heat.

“Here,” Daniel wrapped a blanket around her before helping her onto the bed.

“Cold,” Sha’re managed to say through chattering teeth, “Why is it so cold?”

Daniel pulled her close, “It’s because your body is learning to live without the sarcophagus.”

“Then take me back,” she pleaded, “I am dying, Dan’iel. Why are you letting me die?”

“I know this feels like you’re dying,” he rocked her, “But I made it through this, you can too.”

“No,” she cried, “No, no, no...”

Daniel continued to rock her, “I promise I will be here for you until you’re free of its influence. We’ll be a family again.”

“You are the one who took that away from us,” Sha’re snapped, pushing him away suddenly.

Daniel shook his head, “I did this to save you.”

“I did not need saved,” rage filled her voice and eyes, “I just needed you to be with me.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel started as she began to pace.

She spun and glared at him, her eyes dark with anger, “When I am released from this cage then I will take Kia and you will never see us again. I hate you.”

“Sha’re...”

“Get out,” she screamed, “Get out, get out, get out.”

Daniel stood outside Sha’re’s new room within the SGC wishing he could go inside to comfort her as she writhed against the restraints holding her to the bed. She had worsened quickly in the past few hours and Daniel had spent almost every second watching over her. The doctor had advised that for the moment he couldn’t be with her. So instead all he could do was stand and watch her helplessly through the window.

“Where’s Kia?” Daniel asked when he realised Jack was standing beside him.

His friend smiled slightly, “Being spoiled by Carter. Don’t worry, she’s okay.”

Daniel nodded with a sigh turning back to look at Sha’re, “The doctor’s told me they’re not sure if she’ll survive this. Her body is being torn apart by the withdrawal.”

“You survived,” Jack reminded him.

Daniel shook his head, “But I only used it for a few days, she’s been addicted for years.”

“You can’t be in the room just now,” Jack said softly, “So use the intercom. Let her know you’re here. Help her fight.”

Daniel sat watching Sha’re trying to find the words to say to help her. Jack had left him alone, promising to look after Kia until this was over. The little girl wouldn’t mind, she adored her new uncle who was having lots of fun spoiling her.

“I will never forget the day I met you,” Daniel suddenly started talking to his wife, “And not just because I’d travelled to another planet for the first time. I had been alone for such a long time and then there you were. Your beautiful brown eyes just looked into my soul and I was yours instantly. Our year together on Abydos, it was the best year of my life and I wonder sometimes what incredible thing I did to be worthy of your love.”

He stopped speaking wincing when she struggled against the restraints once more.

“I love you,” Daniel continued after a moment, “And one of the reasons I love you so much is because how strong you are. You have a will of iron and I know that is why you will get through this. We can be together again and be a family with our daughter because that is all I need. Sha’re, I am here, and I will be here forever. I just need you to come back to me.”

*********************************************

There was a weight against her side when Sha’re floated towards consciousness her mind clear for the first time in so long. Forcing her eyes open Sha’re smiled to find her daughter sleeping beside her in the large bed.

“She’s been desperate to see you,” Daniel’s voice made her turn to the other side where he was sitting in the chair beside the bed, “How do you feel?”

“Sore,” she whispered, “Tired and angry.”

“At me?” Daniel asked worriedly.

Sha’re shook her head, tears began sliding down her cheeks, “At me for being so stupid.”

Daniel slid his hand into hers gently stroking her hair with his free hand, “What do you mean?”

“When I carried Kia,” Sha’re sniffed, leaning into his touch, “I did not use the sarcophagus and I was determined not to after she was born but...”

“But?” Daniel pushed while continuing to soothe her.

Sha’re shook her head sadly, “After the birth I was tired and weak, they put me in to help me regain my strength. All I wanted was to bring Kia to Earth to be with the people you called family. Then I needed to be near that thing at all times.”

“You’re free of it now,” Daniel gently kissed her forehead.

“I am so sorry,” Sha’re whispered, “I am so sorry for all I did and said to hurt you, for threatening to hurt your friends.”

Daniel kissed her forehead again, “It doesn’t matter anymore. I love you and nothing can ever change that.”

He slid onto the bed wrapping his arms around Sha’re and Kia pulling them close. Sha’re turned slightly and held onto her family.

A week had passed since Sha’re had finished withdrawal and Doctor Storm was performing a few final checks before he released her from the infirmary. Daniel stood with Kia in his arms waiting for her so they could go to their new home.

“Well,” Jack appeared suddenly, “Are we ready to go or what?”

“Uncle Jack,” Kia cried excitedly wriggling to be put down so she could go to him.

Daniel chuckled and simply passed her over smiling when Jack took the little girl in his arms and hugged her tightly.

“Hey there, Button,” Jack grinned at her, “Are you ready to go to your new home?”

Kia nodded, “Daddy says I have a new room to make things for.”

Jack chuckled, hugging her again before looking over at the doctor, “So, is the patient free?”

Storm smiled, “Yes. Mrs Jackson, I want you to rest for the next few days while your strength returns fully. Make sure you eat three meals a day, even if you don’t feel like eating as your body is still adjusting to the change and we want you to adjust properly.”

“Of course, doctor,” Sha’re nodded.

“Then you can go to your new home and I will see you next week for a check up,” Storm told her, “If you feel unwell at all, I want you to contact one of the doctors straight away.”

Sha’re nodded again, “I shall.”

Storm turned to Daniel and Jack motioning Sha’re, “This, gentlemen, is what a good patient looks like.”

The two men rolled their eyes while Sha’re slid off the bed and moved to Daniel’s side, smiling when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Let’s go home,” Daniel smiled.


End file.
